


And Now a Word

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley finds out Becky is being sponsored by Budweiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now a Word

Becky couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw who was calling her. She grabbed the phone off the table and walked into the other room.

“Kelley?”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be the Budweiser girl!” Kelley nearly screamed into the phone and Becky chuckled again.

“I wanted it to be a surprise?”

“Well, color me surprised!” Kelley laughed. 

“So, you don’t think I’m selling out?”

“You got beer, I got chocolate milk… You didn’t sell out. You got the better deal.”

“Kell, you drink more chocolate milk than anyone I know.”

“Still. Beer Becky! Beer!” 

“I’d share b—”

“You’re going to hoard the beer from your friends? Oh my god, you really are a worse captain than Carli.”

“I just might after that comment.”

“Sorry. So, you do a commercial for them yet? See the horses? The cute puppy?” Kelley asked excitedly.

“I’m going out there next week to record some Olympic stuff. Beer and the Olympics, a perfect match, who knew?”

“Are we going to be allowed to have beer in Rio?”

“I highly doubt it’ll be on Dawn’s approved list for the week.”

“You never know.”

“When has it ever been?”

“Point.” Kelley chuckled. “So how much free beer are you really getting?”

“Enough… when we play each other again, I’ll give you a case.”

“Thanks!” Kelley grinned into the phone. “I’ll trade you for some milk?”

“Perfect, or sunscreen.”

“I can’t believe Christen convinced them I needed them.”

“It is kind of funny.”

“You’re paler than me, you could use it.”

“Rose would be a much better match for them.”

“So… you ready?”

“As ready as I can be.”

“I’m getting nervous.”

“You’re confusing nervousness and excitement, Kell. We got this, just one game at a time.”

“What if we fail?”

“Then we fail. We get back up and do it again in four years.” 

“But Becky…”

“Kell, we’re good, we have a good team. It’s just like last year, we just have to take it one game at a time.”

“One game at a time… ok.”

“Hey, Kell… could you possibly bring some of that sunscreen with you?” Becky asked, causing Kelley to laugh.

“Yeah Becks, I got you covered. I already had them ship a few cases down to our first hotel for me. And unlike someone, I’ll willingly share during Rio.”

“I already asked Dawn, she said no beer. We need to only have good things.”

“Think we could twist frozen yogurt into being a ‘good’ thing?”

“Honestly? It’s worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's super short, I'm still trying to figure these two out. I actually wrote this like the 4th so way before anything happened. Let me know what you think though!


End file.
